


It Takes Two Too Tango

by MarvelWatch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Canon-Typical Violence, I'm not a doctor so take all Angela lines with a doubt, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Jack, Oral Sex, Slight Dub-Con depending on how you look at it, Slightly dubious medical terminology, ruts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelWatch/pseuds/MarvelWatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel should watch who shoots him. Jack needs a chill pill and nobody's getting paid enough to deal with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Two Too Tango

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of doing my calc homework, no regrets.
> 
> This also might seem dub-con, Jack and Gabriel are in a relationship but the other factors that go into this fic may make some people weary. Blackwatch agents things happen, for Gabriel it's being hit with a superdrug to fuck up his rut. If that makes you uncomfortable, here is your warning to click away now. 
> 
> Also my first real smut ever posted, look mom. No, if my mother ever saw this I would have to go fake my death and change my identity.

The overhead speaker buzzed to life. Startling Jack from the paperwork he was engrossed in trying to finish, having found said paper work beneath a file that was supposed to have been done almost a month ago. Sometimes the worst thing about being Strike Commander was all the paper work it entitled. 

**STRIKE COMMANDER MORRISON, OVERWATCH AMARI AND OVERWATCH REINHARDT ARE REQUESTED BY DR. ZEIGLER TO THE MEDICAL BAY.**

This doesn’t sound good. A knot of unease started to form in Jack’s stomach, Jack got up to head to the med bay, thoughts going to the worst case scenarios. Did we loose someone else? Who was out on a mission today? Before Jack made it to the door he backtracked looking over the holo board telling of that days missions. His heart stopped. It was a Blackwatch mission today. A Blackwatch mission that wasn’t supposed to be confrontational. Recon only. It was also a mission that the leader of Blackwacth was on. Jack’s heart dropped into his stomach.

_Gabriel._

Walking into the Med bay Jack was surprised to not see Angela greet him right as he walked in.

“Angela?” Jack asked. No response, he went looking for her.

Walking in past the little waiting area, Jack made his way back to the patient area.

“Angela-“ he stopped mid- sentence the sight of Gabriel on one of the hospital beds greeted Jack as he walked through. The sight out of Jack’s nightmares, every single one when one of the didn’t make it back. Gabriel was always the one that didn’t make it back, some sort of cruel joke Jack’s subconscious was, made Jack’s heart stop, knee’s buckle and he felt like he was about to faint.

 _Gabriel_.

Jack couldn’t breath, panic setting in. Gabriel. _Gabriel_. **Gabriel**. When the feeling of someone just having slapped him, was registering past the Gabriel, his cheek stung. Looking down Jack saw Angela, who had apparently just slapped him, trying to get Jack’s attention. Angela who had just rushed back into the room, probably had smelt Jack’s panic.

“-ack! Calm down! Gabriel is fine. He just got knocked out in the mission.” She sounded annoyed at Jack, “You should have waited in the waiting area. That is what it is there for you know, so people don’t come back here and see things with out knowing what happened first.” Yeah, defiantly annoyed.

The last comment had Jack not being able to meet her eyes, knowing what she said was true but still not being able to stop himself from disobeying.

“Sorry, Angela.”

The huff of air Angela let out had Jack knowing she wasn’t completely mad at him. Deflating Angela said, “I’ll let you off this time Commander, but please do follow the rules. They’re important, and what would Overwatch do if the Commander himself can’t even do that?” Angela walked over to one of the weird boxes mounted on the wall. She opened it taking something out of it.

Jack chuckled, answering, “It’s be a Zoo?”

“It’s already a Zoo, here. You’ve already failed at that Jack. Here drink this,” she told Jack handing him the something from the box. It was a bottle of water. Jack took the water, thanking her and opened it. Under Angela’s waterfall eye he drowned half the bottle. She nodded approving.

Walking over to Gabriel’s bed she took the holo-board, and walked back over handing it to Jack. So he could see what had happened. Angela took a breath before she told him, “Gabriel got hit with something out on the mission. From what i’ve heard, was some sort of bullet. Capsule, I would bet on. Something in it causing Gabriel to get knocked out. I’ve already taken a blood sample, but It’ll be a few hours until all the tests are done.

“Do you know what happened?” Jack asked Angela, making his way over to Gabriel.

“No. All I know is so far is what Jesse told me. The mission was almost complete when one of the the people they were sent to take down had pulled out a gun and shot Gabriel. Causing him to go down.”

Looking around Jack noticed the absence of Jesse, “Where is Jesse?”

“He went to go check on something, he said he wanted to make sure it wasn’t what he thought it was. What ever that may mean, I have no idea.” Angela looked thoughtful, working on possibilities that could be what caused Gabriel to get knocked out. Seeing as the SEP made it nearly impossible for anything to stay in their systems long enough to do anything.

Neither Jack nor Angela notice that Gabriel had woken up.

Jack noticed something move out of his peripheral vision, and just was he was about to push Angela out of the way. He heard her scream but Jack had already been grabbed and smashed into the wall. The wall knock the air out of him, having not been expecting to be slammed into it, Jack saw stars and if he was anyone else something might have broke from the impact, but the SEP made sure that bones wouldn’t be so easy to brake. What ever had slammed into him hadn’t let him go, arm across his throat. Jack felt what slammed him push itself into his neck, scenting him.

Getting his bearings back, Jack saw the thing that had slammed him was Gabriel. Gabriel was awake. Gabriel was AWAKE, and that smell. Jack know’s that smell, a rut? Now? Gabriel’s ruts not for another week. Jack know’s because it’s on his calendar, 3 days to themselves, more then they’ve been able to in in the last month. So, then why?

Jack couldn’t figure out an answer, the close proximity to Gabriel and the heady smell of him in his rut was not letting Jack be able to think straight. It also wasn’t helping with the fact that Gabriel had moved his arm from his throat, to just pinning Jack to the wall.

Jack heard Gabriel purr into his neck while also sucking hickies, “ **Mine**.” Jack was at war with himself trying not to moan, it felt so good but Jack refuses to be embarrassed in front of Angela. Doctor or not. Fucking biology. Wait, Jack thought, somethings not right. The oder is stronger then it should be. It’s almost suffocating in its pungent smell, Gabriel’s normal scent when in a rut was more somethings wrong.

Angela tried to take a step forward towards the two of them, Gabriel snarled at her. Something normal Gabriel would never even think about doing, least he recall the tail of hitting his neighbor, his mother and the sandal.

Jack watched as Angela put her hands up and beard her neck, submission. That got Gabriel to stop growling at her. Angela didn’t make any sudden movements, Alpha’s in a rut might be some of the most dangerous. Gabriel in a rut with Jack near, was worse. Jack knew this, Anegla knew this. Neither of them could make a move.

Then all at once the pressure was gone.

Jack watched as Reinhardt slammed straight into Gabriel, pushing him back until the two of them hit the other wall.

“JACK! Are you alright my friend?” Reinhardt worriedly asked, Jack could only nod trying to get his breathing steady.

Jack looked over as Ana rushed into the room, seeing Reinhardt holding back Gabriel. Jack see’s her looking at him, she starts making her way over to Jack, “What has gotten into him?”

Jack’s still watching the two struggling against the wall. Watching Jack predicts it before it happens, too slow to warn Reinhardt, Jack yells, “Ana. Stop!” Making her freeze in place. It felt like Jack was watching in slow motion as Gabriel brakes out the hold Reinhardt has on him, takes two steps towards Jack. Not getting any farther because Reinhardt grabs Gabriel, using his full body weight, with momentum taking Gabriel down. Gabriel lets out a grunt of pain before snarling and trying to get out his hold but can’t get the proper leverage, both his hands being held behind his back. Gabriel started trying to use his legs to get Reinhardt off him.

Unfrozen Ana was by Jack’s side, Standing in front of Jack. Shielding him from Gabriel, Jack’s breathing hasn’t slowed. If anything it’s starting to get worse, his skin feeling like they’re are ants crawling under his skin. In some part of his mind, warning bells are going off, but he can’t figure out why.

Ana turned to Angela and demanded, “What is wrong with him?”

All the color was drained from Angela’s face, but she still spoke, “Rut inhibitor. Possibly high concentration.”

Ana cursed in Arabic. Rut inhibitor, Gabriel got drugged on the mission, but shouldn’t the serum burned out the drug? They’d had drugged them join the program to make sure their bodies could burn out any substance it came into contact with. So why wasn’t this one being burned out like all the other ones?

Fuck. It was getting harder to think, the feeling of ants had stopped but now a burning sensation was starting down Jack’s spine. Then Jack felt it, a gush of slick. Shit. Gabriel’s rut jump started Jack’s heat.

The same moment the first gush happened, Gabriel stilled causing everyone to freeze. Watching him. Gabriel was scenting the air, Jack felt another gush of slick, in response to Gabriel scenting. Which made Gabriel struggle harder, trying to get to Jack. Jack trying to keep a leveled head, knowing if he made any noise. Gabriel wouldn’t be able to control himself trying to get to Jack and would hurt Reinhardt.

Jacks knee’s buckled, while trying not to make any sound, Jack couldn’t stop the scent. Causing him to fall into Ana. _Alpha_. Ana turned around having felt Jack slump into her. Jack heard her let out another curse, catching Jack from crumpling to the ground and putting him into a sitting position to keep him from falling should the heat get worse in a short span.

Ana smelt nice but Jack’s brain told him she was the wrong Alpha. “Angela! Jack’s going into heat!” Jack heard Angela curse, everybody was just going for it today. If they still had the swear jar it would have been filled by now.

“No.” Jack could tell Angela was trying to figure out what to do, Normal protocol has an Omega in heat into a containment cell. Then they’re asked if they want to spend it with someone or alone, or if they have an Alpha the Alpha is told the Omega is in head. Jack has to get into containment, but his Alpha was right now out of his mind with rut, and trying to get to Jack.

“I… I’ll go to containment.” _Fucking heat_.

Angela started, “Okay-“

“Give me a head start…” Thinking was getting harder but Jack kept going, ”Then let Gabriel follow.” Angela started to protest, saying how this shouldn’t happened because of whatever they shot Gabriel with.

“It’s still a rut, and now I’m in heat because of that rut. Just trust me.”

Angela pushed her lips together, and looked to Ana. Ana was the next in charge, seeing as Jack and Gabriel were slaves to their hormones. Another curse in arabic and Ana was on comms telling everyone to get away from the back way to the containment area.

Ana walked over to Jack, squatting down she snapping her fingers in front of Jack’s face, “Jack. Jack I need you to focus. Can you nod your head for yes or no?” Jack nodded, acknowledging her. “Can you get to the containment area?” Another nod. Ana looked over at Angela, who was watching the exchange. Angela gave her a nod.

Ana stood up, grabbed Jacks arm -a loud snarl from Gabriel could be heard- “Go. Get to the containment area. We will hold back Gabriel, give you a fair amount of distance before we let him free.” Ana told Jack, who nodded in affirmation, heat not started setting in completely.

Reinhardt was still holding back Gabriel, who almost broke free, snarling at them trying to get to Jack. and Ana braced themselves for holding back Gabriel.

“Run.” Angela told Jack.

He took off.

Not looking back, he could still hear the sound of Gabriel slamming into Reinhardt and Ana cussing at Gabriel in arabic.

In a distant part of Jacks mind, the part that wasn’t trying to fight off the heat for a few more minutes, to be able to get inside of containment, not wanting to get mounted in the hall way. Where anyone could just happen to pass by and see them going at it. Jack was wondering why did nothing ever go according to plan. Who in the universe has he pissed off, and how can he fix it? God, dodging boxes and trying to navigate was a thousand times harder in heat, Jack wonders if the universe likes the cruel and unusually punishment.

The door was right in front of Jack. Jack could hear a second set of footsteps just a few paces behind him, dammit Gabriel’s still as fast in a rut as he was out of it. _That’s not fair_.

Right as Jack got into containment, which is just a fancy room for when someone has a heat/rut and needs to be locked away from everyone, Jack felt Gabriel slam into him. The door slammed behind them, Athena having the protocols to lock the door after the pheromones get past a certain level. Jack rolled through the body slam, and slammed his elbow into Gabriel’s face. Which stunned Gabriel for a second, which let Jack roll from out under him and get distance between them. Which angered Gabriel. Jack smirked.

Jack felt another gush of slick, his heat almost completely set in.

Still Jack isn’t going to roll over for Gabriel so easily.

For every step Gabriel makes Jack counters, forward; back. Left; right. Jack watches as the frustration on Gabriel’s face gets worse and worse. A sadistic sort of glee goes through Jack at the look of frustration on Gabriel’s face. That glee is also what had him not watching Gabriel to see the glint in his eyes.

Gabriel moves quickly right, Jack mirrors going left. Gabriel flacked going forward straight into Jack, taking them both down rolling onto the floor. The momentum of Gabriel taking them down was used by Jack. Kept them rolling so Jack was on top, feeling Gabriel’s erection through his pants. Jack’s own not any better, but Jack still refusing to give in. Arms punching out trying to grab arms. Gabriel refusing to let Jack win by taking his arms, Jack not giving up. Jack being faster to grab but Gabriel stronger. Every time Jack got a grip Gabriel just broke out of it.

Gabriel got a hold on Jacks arm. Jack knew he wouldn’t be able to use brute strength to get out of Gabriel’s grip. Jack rolled them again, force of the roll making Gabriel lose him grip. From the roll Jack moved up, trying to not let Gabriel use the trick he just used and to get the distance back between them.

Gabriel wasn’t having that, just as Jack was putting distance between them. Gabriel’s arm snaked out, grabbing Jack’s ankle and bringing him down. Jack landed on his front, not having expected Gabriel to do that. Jack twisted his torso glaring at him, hearing Gabriel’s chuckle. Jack struck out his foot, aiming for Gabriel’s face. Gabriel was expecting it, which then made Jack realized he was just played. Falling straight into Gabriel’s trap. _Damn him_.

Jack made another attempt to get out. Gabriel made an irritated noise at Jack’s attempt, grabbing both his legs and pulling him back. Jack was directly under Gabriel. Gabriel sitting on top of Jack’s legs. Jack tried elbowing Gabriel again, but that was apparently what he was waiting for. The reason he was sitting on Jack’s legs, so his arms could be free to could grab Jacks. _Bastard._

Still Jack wasn’t done yet, Gabriel’s head came close to bite signaling the fight for dominance over. Jack slammed his head back into Gabriel’s nose. Not having expected Jack to still put up a fight with the head butt, Gabriel pulled back from Jack, holding slacked on Jacks arms. Giving Jack enough to brake one free to try and get the other one free too. Gabriel saw his mistake and lunged. Pushing Jack down with his body and slamming his mouth to Jack’s neck. ‘Causing Jack to freeze at the feeling of teeth on his neck.

Bearing his teeth, Gabriel bite harder, almost hard enough to draw blood. The air of smug was almost as thick as the scent of Gabriel’s rut, Jack felt the grin in the bite. Dammit. Relenting, Jack went slack, bearing his throat the Gabriel as he won. Jack felt as Gabriel’s grin turned feral at Jack’s submission.

Gabriel wasted no time getting off Jack’s legs, the fight having kept the both of them hard. Gabriel hitting the inside of Jack thighs to get him to open his legs, Jack complying. Gabriel moved between Jacks legs, his hands going to Jacks hips. Getting a good grip, Jack felt Gabriel pull his hip up so Jack was on his knee’s, chest still on the floor.

Jack felt Gabriel’s had move from his hip, up his back in a caress, down to the waist band of his pants. Where he hooked his fingers into both, his underwear and pants. Pulling them both down at the same time, exposing Jack to Gabriel’s hungry gaze. Jack felt Gabriel’s hand move up from where his pants sat around his knee’s. Grabbing a handful of Jack’s ass, giving it a loving squeeze, before he pulled it to the side. If Jack thought he was exposed before it was nothing on now.

Embarrassed and not able to look, Jack smashed his face into his arms. _Damn Gabriel, damn him to hell._

Jacks breathing was getting heavier as he felt Gabriel’s thumb teasing his hole, light swipes across. A slight pressure on it, letting Jack know it’s there but not going past the swipes and light pressure. Giving Jack a taste but not a bite, but then Gabriel took away the thumb. _What?_ Gabriel’s other hand came to Jack’s other cheek.

Jack felt Gabriel’s warm tongue on the inside of his thigh, following the trails of slick that had dripped down Jack’s leg’s join the fight. Shit, he’s not- Jack let out a loud moan, feeling Gabriel’s tongue start lapping at his hole. Alternating between swipes and jabs, trying to get all the slick that Jack was making, Using his thumbs to pull apart Jack’s hole, sucking, drinking up the slick that was coming out like a man dying of thirst. Feeling of pleasure sparking up Jack’s spine was nothing less then a hurricane. Feeling of the orgasm’s had Jack crying out in surprise, cum splattering the floor and his pants. Gabriel drinking up the new slick from the orgasm, humming happily. Aftershocks of the orgasm still going as Gabriel kept going. Aftershocks almost painful now.

Having to get Gabriel’s attention, Jack turns his head from his arms, “Gab… Gab-“ Trying to get Gabriel’s attention, Jack reached behind, pulling at Gabriel’s shirt. Gabriel’s attention snapped to Jack, pupils blown wide. Jack get’s an idea. He grabbed at Gabriel’s shirt pulling him to Jack. Jack see’s his slick along and around Gabriel’s mouth, he lets out a whimper. Gabriel allows him to pull him along the curve of his back. Jack turns his head, pulling Gabriel’s lips to his. Tasting himself on Gabriel’s tongue only turned him on more.

Gabriel gives Jack a few moments of dominate before taking it back in the kiss. Gabriel kisses like he fights, even with a drug in his system. All consuming. The two words that Jack can only think when ever Gabriel’s involved. The feeling of a tongue swiping at his lips, Jack opens them for Gabriel, who re maps his mouth, like its the first time they’ve kissed. Not the hundredth. The kiss burning hotter and hotter every moment. Making Jack feel like he’s going to combust.

Jack let out a gasp, feeling two fingers slip inside his hole. Gabriel swallowed Jack next moan. Gabriel pulled back onto his knee’s bringing Jack with him. Another finger. Burn and stretch tempering the pleasure to make it bearable. Jack’s knee’s buckle, the feeling of a sharp hot pleasure courses through him. Gabriel having found his prostate.

“Fucker.” Jack gasped at Gabriel. Suspecting that he did that on purpose.

Suspicions confirmed when Gabriel relentlessly rubbed it, getting Jack to let out a scream. Another orgasm shooting through him, causing Jack to slump down. Legs not being able to carry his weight any longer. Gabriel laid Jack back down, Jack saw his shit eating grin. How he wanted to punch that smug grin off his face.

Gabriel grabbed Jacks hips again, pulling him back on his knees. _What is it with being on my knee’s today_?

Jack heard Gabriel let out a groan, having pulled down his pants enough to get his cock out. Jack watched as it bounced up to his abs. Jacks eyes drifted to the base of Gabriel’s cock, the knot already partially swollen.

Jack wanted to blow Gabriel, the heavy feeling of Gabriel’s cock on Jacks tongue. The taste of Gabriel at the back of his throat. _Later,_ Jack told himself, _we’ll get that later._

Jack watched as Gabriel gave himself a few pumps before moving to line up with Jacks hole. Jack whimpered, the feeling of Gabriel’s cock pushing against his rim too good. Jack took a deep breath as he felt Gabriel push in, Jack pushed back, a long moan from the both of them ringing in the room as Gabriel bottomed out. Gabriel gave Jack a minute to adjust, before setting a punishing pace.

Gabriel’s grip on Jack tightened, using his thighs to push into Jack and his arms to grab at Jack’s hip to pull him back. Slide of skin was intoxicating, more then Jack’s heat muddled brain could process. Feeling of heat burning, the slide of Gabriel inside him, the nosies Gabriel was making. Ruff animalistic sounds that go straight to Jacks dick, and the star of the show. Gabriel’s knot, already half and pulling at Jack’s rim. Hands around his hips tightened, Gabriel’s moans dropped in pitch, knowing a few more thrusts till Gabriel will come.

Gabriel seemed to know it too, having stopped from the brutal pace to shallow, short thrusts. Jack felt the knot catch at his rim. A few short jabs has the knot slip inside, then a few more quick jabs causing the knot to swell. Locking them together as Gabriel all but lets out a roar, body shaking as he climaxes inside of Jack. The feeling of cum, cooling Jack’s heat and causing another orgasm. Jack lets out a whimper, his legs closing against the feeling of another orgasm sweeping through him.

Jack is pretty sure he passed out after it, only to wake up to what felt like Gabriel purring into Jack’s neck. Arms wrapped around Jack, no more then the amount of air that can pass between them. They seem’d to have to moved to the bed, clothes all gone curtesy of Gabriel no doubt.

Looking around, Jack noticed the comm on the table blinking, moving to press the button. Jack felt as Gabriel rearranged himself around Jack. Not letting go but giving Jack to move. Jack clicked the button to let who ever wanted to talk to them, talk. 

“Jack are you alright? Can you talk?” Angela’s voice broke through the silence.

“Yes.” It didn’t look like Gabriel was going to pay her any attention, he was marking up the back of Jack’s neck. What happened earlier having no threat to him with Jack, seeing as they were still tied. Dammit, the drug probably is also messing with how long the two of them would be tied.

Jack heard her let out a sigh,“Thank goodness, we were all a little worried, we figured out what they hit Gabriel with.”

“What was it?” Jack asked getting straight to business.

“It was a rut inhibitor, like I thought, but this was a very high grade concentration. Jesse was the most familiar with it, and told us that the Dead Lock Gang used to use it. It’s not a pretty drug at all, the possibility that you’re going to have a long cycle… is unanimous. This was a highly concentrated dose, shot straight into the blood stream. It caused a influx of hormones, which pushed the rut into what you’re both experiencing, your heat being kick started but the drug having messed with Gabriel’s system. Which then messed with yours, to respond to what happened to Gabriel. Still why it acted like it acted, I don’t know. I’m going to run some more test, when this has passed I’m going to need the two of you for blood samples.”

“Alright.” Jack was sure when this was over Gabriel would gladly give her a sample, that is before he get’s so pissed he got drugged.

“Right, now I’ll leave you two it,” Jack blushed not forgetting that he and Gabriel were still tied while talking to her, “Don’t forgot to keep hydrated.” 

“Bye, Angela.” The communication shut off, letting Jack give out a sigh that turned into a whimper.

Gabriel had started moving, maybe talking with Angela had still bothered him, causing the knot to shift inside of Jack, more cum being added to the already filled brim. Even drugged Gabriel can be an asshole. Knowing exactly what he was doing to Jack, when will Jack ever remember Gabriel’s a little shit join his ruts? Never, probably. _Shit_. This is going to be a long one.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that happened. Was it as good for you as it was for me? 
> 
> [Here](http://marvel-watch.tumblr.com/tagged/A%2FB%2FO/) is my other ABO blurb things if you want to read them, they all are the same universe.
> 
> Update: I went through and fixed a few things, nothing story wise has changed... just don't edit at like 2 a.m.


End file.
